


Pluto

by TwoWeevils



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Astronomy, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Geek Love, Oblivious, Pillow Talk, Pluto we hardly knew you, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/pseuds/TwoWeevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh dear." Larry stiffened a little. "I've done something inappropriate, haven't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluto

"What are you thinking about?" Megan moved her head slightly so she could feel Larry's heart beating under her cheek.

His hand moved in lazy circles over her shoulder. "Pluto."

"Pluto?" Megan said, as Larry found the spot that always ached after a session at the firing range.

He moved his hand more purposefully. "Yes. I feel terribly responsible for what happened." 

_That's it, right there._ She groaned a little in pleasure, which Larry apparently took as an invitation to continue. "If only I'd stayed over the extra day. I had no idea they were going to insist on recklessly pursuing this notion of planetary redefinition."

_He really has the best hands_ , Megan thought, feeling the tightness under her shoulderblade melting away. _And the rest of him isn't bad, either._

"This is what comes of leaving 424 planetary scientists without adequate supervision." Larry sighed. "I'm not suggesting that their reasoning is unsound. It's just that they maintain such rigid views on phenomena that any astrophysicist or cosmologist would perceive as a rich vista of possibilities."

It was restful, listening to Larry going on about astrophysics. Definitely a change from the guys she used to date--sports, reality TV, and unfavorable comparisons of Megan's breasts with other women's were no longer on the menu.

She snuggled in a little closer as Larry's hand drifted down her arm, coming to rest in the dip of her waist. "I remain adamant that this redefinition is flawed. It leaves no room for the classification of rogue planets beyond our solar system! It fails to differentiate between planets and brown dwarf stars!"

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what Larry was saying. This must have something to do with that news story she'd heard the other day. It figured that Larry would know the people who demoted Pluto from a planet to...what? Just a chunk of rock, she guessed.

"Pluto may be small," Larry continued, tightening his grip around Megan's waist, "and its orbit may be somewhat eccentric. But to begin imposing an Earth-centric social hierarchy, strictly on the basis of observable phenomena and entirely without reference to those events that can at this juncture only be inferred, is scientifically perilous!"

"Larry"--Megan wriggled in a way that usually got his attention, but not this time. She absorbed a few more paragraphs about astrophysical anomalies before she tried again--"Dr. Fleinhardt!"

Larry blinked and turned so he could see her face. "Yes?"

"Remember how this whole conversation started?" He looked at Megan blankly, so she continued, "I asked you what you were thinking about."

Larry nodded agreeably. "And I told you."

"Ask me what I'm thinking about."

"Oh dear." Larry stiffened a little. "I've done something inappropriate, haven't I?"

Megan levered herself up and threw one toned leg over Larry's torso, pinning his shoulders with the heels of her hands. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "When a woman"--she kissed the tip of his nose--"asks the man with whom she has just had amazing sex"--she brushed her lips lightly over Larry's mouth, then down to his ear, and whispered, "'What are you thinking about?'"

"Yes?"

"The answer"--Megan nipped his earlobe--"is never Pluto."


End file.
